


Forever

by bellygunnr



Series: forever is a long time [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Early Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gray area, Kissing, M/M, Reploid Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: They have crossed and blurred so many lines that X feels as if he were grabbing fistfuls of twilight trying to make sense of it all.





	Forever

Zero slings his arms around X’s middle and pulls him out and away, nearly lifting him entirely clear of the firing range’s booth. He uses the momentum to swing them around, tucking X deeper into his embrace. The spacious arena falls eerily quiet as the blue bomber’s buster is silenced.

“You’ve been here for hours!” Zero grouses.

“I need to train,” is all X says. But he snuggles into Zero’s hold, arms falling over his. Blue over red.

“But it’s late and you’re keeping other Hunters up,” the warrior counters.

“I thought this arena was soundproof...” X says with a frown.

It was, but Zero wants an excuse to steal him away. He was right that he had been in here for hours- since the end of his last mission, at least. But it had ended as a horrible failure and X wanted to redeem himself.

He doesn’t protest as Zero takes his hand and pulls him along. He wonders where they’ll go-- whose room this time... Last week it was his own, but his recharger shorted trying to fuel both of them. Now it barely charges him but he’s been too embarrassed to report it.

“Where are we going?” X asks quietly. The hall echoes with the sounds of hydraulics.

“To bed, of course,” Zero says. And that’s that.

It’s Zero’s room, it seems. The big red terror hasn’t bothered to decorate his door, in stark contrast to his neighbors. Inside the room is immaculate- the only litter X spots is a polishing kit and a folder full of reports.

“Have you been doing your paperwork?” X questions instantly.

Zero doesn’t answer. He thinks to scold him but remains silent.  
Zero’s recharger is so much bigger than his own. It’s a testament to the precision of Maverick Hunter operations, how the organization really did pay close attention to each Reploid’s needs. It accommodates them both easily. X has plenty of wiggle room left over.

“It’s nice here,” X whispers into the dark.

“It’s usually very cold,” Zero replies just as quietly.

But together, they are warm. Yet X has to ponder the state of their relationship- where is it? What are they? It’s become very strange. They have crossed and blurred so many lines that he feels he is grabbing at fistfuls of twilight trying to make sense of it all.

 

X’s core races within its chambers as rapidly as it does in a hot zone. Bolts of electricity zip down his circuits with each minuscule brush of Zero’s fingers, threatening to steal his breath away. His vision strobes pink as he struggles to process the sensations-- but he feels that if he was successful, the world would become grayscale.

“Mm, that-- that feels good, X,” Zero mumbles into his mouth. Breath even hotter than his own rushes over X’s skin. Reminds him that Zero is pure, raw power in a handsome package.

Raw power-- and what X wouldn’t give to be on the receiving end of all of it. He buries his hands- free of gloves, nimble and lightly tanned- into Zero’s golden mane, fingers through it. He grazes along his neck and captures his shoulders, pulls him deeper into their kiss.

They don’t need to breathe- they are Reploids, robots, machines-- but X grows lightheaded as they each try to prolong their kiss. He whines in the back of his throat for Zero is the first to pull away, chest fluttering with lack of air. Zero chuckles, a glorious smile blooming across his face.

“That... was amazing, X,” he whispers. “You’re amazing.”

X ghosts his fingers along Zero’s skin, tracing the fine lines of his muscles. Zero is paler than himself, so pale that he can just barely see the vast network of circuitry. He can feel the heat radiating from within him with a crystal clarity- and he relishes in it.

“Zero... I...” X’s voice is quiet as he combs his frazzled mind for words. “I want to stay like this forever,” he murmurs finally.

_I want to stay with you forever. Be with you forever._


End file.
